Let's get married!
by Blackfang64
Summary: Let's get married!" The eerie silence bestowed the two small girls. "Will Natsuki marry me?" Chibi ShizNat oneshot


**Author: Just something quick and random that popped into my head. Okay, Shizuru's age is 11 in this and Natsuki and Mai's is about 10-ish. Enjoy! **

"Let's get married!"

The eerie silence bestowed the two small girls. "S-Shizuru!" the blunette protested at the suggestion waving her arms about.

"Ara, what's wrong Nat-su-ki" chanting the small cobalt haired girl's name, she smiled sweetly earning a negative response from the girl.

"What's wrong? What's wrong is that I don't want to get married" protesting back in a loud manner, Natsuki could only watch as the young brunette turned her back to her.

"Is it because I'm ugly?" gasping out loud to hearing the soft sobs coming from Shizuru, Natsuki rushed around to Shizuru's view.

"No, I don't think your ugly, your pretty. Please don't cry" comforting the saddened soul, Natsuki watched as the hands fell from the girl's cheeks revealing a sly smile.

"Ara, does my Natsuki really think I'm pretty?" Natsuki grit her teeth hard turning her face away avoid Shizuru's eyes from the blush rosing on her cheeks.

"S-Shizuru, why do you always cry like that!"

"Because it allows me to have control over you" saying it bluntly, Natsuki could only just stare with her jaw hanging out.

"Baka, well either way I'm not marrying you" crossing her arms, Natsuki turned her back to the wine eyed girl keeping her focus over at the swing set in the distance. Shizuru smiled in mischief as she approached the girl from behind wrapping her arms around Natsuki's waist tightly. "W-w-what the?"

"I'm not going to let Natsuki go until she agrees" tightening her grip up, she restrained the young blunette from escaping from her grasp.

"Let me go!" Shizuru shook her head in denial getting no positive response from Natsuki.

"Why won't Natsuki marry me?" the blunette stopped, Shizuru tilted her head to the side seeing Natsuki's face was calm.

"Because we're both girls and girls can't marry each other" Natsuki's eyes lowered to the ground she was standing on, her focus kept at that.

"So Natsuki won't marry me because we're both girls?" Shizuru's voice softened leaving Natsuki feeling a little guilty. "Do you like me Natsuki?"

Natsuki went silent, Shizuru began to worry that what she had said might have overdone it but Natsuki's voice spoke out. "I don't hate you, if that's what you're asking"

"So Natsuki likes me then?" a smile was quick to return on Shizuru's lips earning a small growl from Natsuki.

"Hai" Natsuki muttered softly, hoping Shizuru hadn't heard it.

"Yay, Natsuki likes me!" jumping onto the blunette's back Natsuki lost balance and tumbled down onto the grass with Shizuru holding firmly around her.

"Shizuru, will you get off me?" Natsuki mumbled out, her place planted into the grass. Letting go of the young blunette, Shizuru helped the fallen girl back onto her feet before taking the young girl's hand.

"Come on Natsuki, let's go on a date!" jumping in joy, Shizuru dragged the blunette over to the swing set with Natsuki protesting behind. Letting go of the blunette's hand, Shizuru was quick to jump onto the swing as she looked back at Natsuki was grumbling unhappily. "Push me Natsuki!"

Shrugging her shoulders, Natsuki approached Shizuru from behind before grabbing hold of the swing. Pulling it back, she gave a big push sending Shizuru swinging forward before returning back. "Weeeeeee, Natsuki is a great pusher!"

After some time, Natsuki finally took a break leaving Shizuru to swing by herself. Realizing Natsuki was not pushing her, Shizuru retreated over to where Natsuki was sitting taking a seat next to the blunette. "Thanks for the date Natsuki, this is for you" leaning over Shizuru planted a soft kiss on Natsuki's cheek flustering the girl on contact.

"S-Shizuru!" jumping back, Natsuki watched as Shizuru laughed at her reaction brightening the blush on her cheeks.

"Natsuki looks cute when she blushes, tee hee" moving closer to the blunette, Shizuru gently ran her fingers through her hair causing Natsuki to stare. "Will Natsuki marry me now?"

"W-what?"

"Pretty please" getting onto her knees, Shizuru pleaded with the stubborn girl using all the cuteness she had to overpower her.

"If you stop bugging me with it, then fine I willlllllll!!!" Shizuru grabbed Natsuki by the wrist dragging her along the ground as she dashed off.

"Now where would Mai be, oh there she is!" pointing over at the young saffron haired girl playing in the sandbox, she approached her with Natsuki in tow. "Hey Mai!"

"Oh hi Shizuru, Natsuki" moving her direction of speech to the blunette lying on the ground, Mai smiled warmly before turning back to the small girl with jet black hair.

"Hey Mai, can you conduct a wedding?" Mai paused for a moment before turning to the honey brunette.

"Well, I know some parts, it shouldn't be that hard"

"Great, can you marry me and Natsuki" lifting the blunette's arm up, she was granted with a groaning sound coming from below.

"Okay then, Mikoto can you wait here for a minute" looking back over at her companion who nodded happily, she left the sandbox before drawing the two under a tree.

"Okay, Natsuki you stand here and Shizuru you stand here" moving the two in place, by now Natsuki had regained consciousness began to look around to find Shizuru was standing before her with a smile and Mai standing aside.

"What's going on?" groggily asking, Shizuru leaned into the blunette's ear and whispered. "Oh right that, let's just get this over with Mai"

"Very well, to save time I'll just conduct the main part. Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Natsuki and Shizuru in holy matrimony" Natsuki felt her left hand beginning to twitch and her throat began to dry. "Do you Shizuru take Natsuki to be your bride?"

"I do" Shizuru replied turning to Natsuki with a smile.

"And do you Natsuki, take Shizuru to be your bride?"

Natsuki paused for a second before taking a deep breath. "I-i-I..." Natsuki closed her eyes before letting out her air. "I do"

"Then by the power of me-"

_10 years to this day.... _

"-of me, I know pronounce you wife and wife, you may kiss the bride" lifting the vale away, Natsuki took a step forward to the now grown Shizuru giving her one last smile.

"I love you" and with that she drew her face close and kissed the Kyoto born girl on the lips. Swinging her arms around Natsuki's waist, Shizuru pulled the younger woman closer deepening the kiss between the two.

Parting away, they both stared deeply into the other's eyes and smiled. "I love you too Natsuki"

**End **

**Omake: **

**Natsuki: Hey Shizuru, how old are we suppose to be at the start? **

**Shizuru: Well I'm 11 and you're 10 and a half **

**Natsuki: Riiight, and here you are asking me to marry you**

**Shizuru: Ara, does Natsuki not want to marry me, I feel so hurt (begins to cry)**

**Natsuki: No Shizuru I do want to marry you **

**Shizuru: So Natsuki does want to marry me **

**Natsuki: Baka... Hey Mai, how in the world did you know so much about that marrying stuff **

**Mai: I've watched movies, lot's of them. It's so beautiful watching two people getting wed **

**Natsuki: Man your gross, I'm gonna go eat something that isn't Shizuru **

**Shizuru: Natsuki's not going to eat me? (teary eyes) Come back Natsuki! **

**End **

**Author: Hope this wasn't too rushed, if you liked it don't forget to leave a review. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
